Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora
by aylala
Summary: receuil 30 jours, 30 petits textes retracant quelques moments de la vie de ce couple. Des premiers jours de leur rencontre à leurs morts, venez passer un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora !
1. Chapter 1

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora**

Bienvenue dans ce recueil consacré à Remus et Nymphadora.

A raison d'un petit texte par jour, je vais retracer quelques moments de la vie du lycanthrope et de la métamorphomage, des premiers jours de leur rencontre à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Tous ces textes ont été écrits pour la communauté « 30baisers ». Chaque texte est donc inspiré d'un thème que je préciserais au départ.

En espérant que vous passerez un bon mois avec eux…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de ces textes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont tous été créés par la fabuleuse JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour jouer avec…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thème : Superstar**

**Superstar**

Le bruit de la foule grondait derrière elle. Un bruit sourd et bourdonnant qui lui faisait peur… Peur mais aussi très plaisir. Tonks serrait entre ses doigts le petit morceau de tissu noir qui ne la quittait plus. Lors du premier concert auquel elle avait assisté, ce ruban était tombé du costume de l'un des musiciens et elle l'avait toujours conservé comme un porte bonheur. Cela lui avait réussit. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de sa chance.

Alors qu'on l'avait encore une fois reléguée à la paperasserie à cause de sa maladresse, elle avait reçu la visite au Ministère de Mécène Azherman, le producteur des très célèbres Bizarr' Sisters. Impressionnée de se retrouver face à celui qui était à l'origine du succès de ses idoles, Tonks n'avait pas su quoi dire. Heureusement, Mécène ne s'en était pas formalisé et lui avait appris qu'il la voulait elle, et pas une autre, pour intégrer le groupe. D'abord abasourdie, Tonks avait très vite réagit. Elle avait dans l'heure, quitté son travail, claqué la porte du Département de la Brigade des Aurors –chose qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire-, été dans les plus grandes boutiques de Londres se refaire une garde robe et prit un portoloin pour Glasgow où devait se tenir le tout premier concert auquel elle prendrait part.

Les autres membres du groupe l'avaient accueillie avec chaleur et Tonks s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Elle avait été très bien intégrée et à quelques minutes du concert, elle était déjà devenue amie avec chacun d'entre eux. Tous semblait la connaître parfaitement, et semblait fier de la compter parmi leur rang, comme si depuis toujours, c'était elle qu'ils attendaient.

Maintenant, l'heure était venue. A l'aide d'un sonorus, Mécène Azherman annonça l'arrivée du groupe. Le grondement de la foule se fit beaucoup plus impressionnant encore. Tonks serra fort son morceau de tissu noir qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de le glisser précautionneusement dans sa poche. Puis, après avoir échangé un dernier regard complice avec les autres membres du groupe elle entra sur la scène gigantesque sous les hourras et les bravos. Signe qu'elle aurait depuis toujours suivre cette voix, le public scandait déjà son nom avec enthousiasme. D'un geste sur, Tonks empoigna le micro qui lui était destiné. Elle offrit à son public un sourire éblouissant qui se répercuta immédiatement sur un grand écran derrière elle et se lança dans le premier couplet de sa toute première chanson en tant que star…

« _Can you dance the hippogriff ?_

_Nanana nanana nanana…"_

La foule était en délire, chantant les paroles en même temps qu'elle. Elle était devenue la nouvelle star de la pop anglaise ! Tonks se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était faite pour ça. Les gens qui ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle chantait atrocement faux n'étaient que des imbéciles, jaloux de son talent. Elle leur montrerait de quoi elle était capable. De toutes ses tripes, elle allait se lancer dans le second couplet quand la musique cessa et que le silence tomba sur la scène et sur le public. Etonnée, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux pour apercevoir, malgré la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs, ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un homme monter sur scène. Il avait déjoué toutes les barrières de sécurité et s'avançait vers elle d'un pas sur. Le cœur de Tonks manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme en question. Déterminé comme jamais, Remus s'avançait vers elle, terriblement sexy. Elle lâcha son micro mais ne s'en éloigna pas. Tout comme elle, le reste de la foule avait le souffle coupé.

- « Ecoute Tonks… » commença Remus d'une voix rauque « Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, mais depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je suis totalement fou de toi ! Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi plus longtemps… Tonks, je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux devant toi pour te le prouver… Je t'aime… »

Un murmure traversa la foule en même temps qu'un frisson parcourait le corps de la jeune femme. En tremblant, mais le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit dans la sienne. Puis doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et, devant la foule de ses fans en délire, il l'embrassa passionnément. Tonks intensifia le baiser tandis que les applaudissements et les cris de joie du public augmentaient. Elle n'en revenait pas… Depuis trois semaines qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant, elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et pourtant… Il semblait aussi attiré par elle qu'elle l'était par lui et la jeune femme en était ravie. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense quand une douleur la prit dans les côtes.

- « Tonks ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, son coude glissa de la table et elle manqua de se fracasser le menton. Stupéfaite elle se redressa. Où était passé la foule en délire, la scène, les musiciens et sa toute nouvelle carrière de chanteuse ? Que faisait-elle dans cette maison lugubre et glaciale… L'Ordre du Phoenix !

La vérité frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle était toujours auror et loin d'être une superstar…

- « Serait-ce trop te demander d'être un peu attentive quand on fait les comptes rendus ? » demanda Fol Œil d'un air sévère.

La jeune femme se redressa en essayant de se donner une contenance et surtout de ne pas croiser le regard de Remus avec qui elle ne venait pas d'échanger le plus formidable baiser de toute sa vie.

- « Il n'y a pas mort d'homme… » lança-t-elle à son supérieur.

- « Oh si ! » lança Sirius qui se retenait visiblement à grand peine de ne pas rire « Tu avais la bouche grande ouverte, et avant tu chantais… »

Tonks le regarda d'un air horrifiée, mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et terriblement gênée du regard amusé que son cousin échangea avec Remus.

- « Et tu chantes faux en plus ! » asséna Sirius avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

oOoOoOoOo

Note : Les paroles de la chanson que je mentionne sont de Jarvis Cocker et Jason Buckle ( _Do the Hippogriff_)

**A demain !!**


	2. Juste un bon gros rhube !

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Thème : « Dites aaaah…. »**

**Juste un bon gros rhube**

- « Ah ! Je suis bien contente de te voir ! Toi, tu parviendras peut être à la raisonner ! »

Tonks sursauta en entendant Molly revenir dans la cuisine, où elle se trouvait, attablée devant un bol de bouillon fumant, emmitouflée dans un pull deux fois trop grand pour elle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de mission, elle tentait vainement de se réchauffer… Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit Remus entrer à la suite de la matriarche Weasley. Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'il ne la voit pas ainsi, mal en point, le nez rouge et une tête de déterrée…

Absolument pas à son avantage.

- « Elle refuse de se soigner convenablement ! » accusa Molly en la désignant du doigt.

- « Bais, puisque je te dis que ce n'est qu'un petit rhube, Bolly ! Ca va passer ! » rétorqua Tonks avec toute la véhémence dont elle était capable dans son état et en essayant de ne pas éternuer.

Remus la regarda un moment d'un air amusé.

- « Voyons voir ça… » trancha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Délicatement, il releva son menton du bout des doigts. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait la chamade de le voir si proche d'elle, et se fut pire quand il approcha doucement ses lèvres de son front pour y déposer un petit baiser. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Tu as de la fièvre… » souffla-t-il « Alors, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et va te coucher… s'il te plait »

La jeune femme, incapable de lui dire non, se leva alors sans un mot sous le regard amusé de Molly et escorté par Remus, pris la direction d'une des chambres, en maudissant sa faiblesse.

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	3. Cauchemar

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Thème : Rouge**

**Cauchemar**

Elle était endormie sur le canapé de son salon. Remus en fut surpris : comment avait-elle réussit à entrer chez lui ?!

Il soupira, la jeune femme ne reculait devant aucun stratagème pour le voir ces derniers temps. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle s'était mise en tête de le séduire… Petite folle… Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point il n'était pas pour elle, elle s'en rendrait compte très vite. Il soupira en posant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait là et s'approcha doucement du canapé et de la belle endormie.

Car il devait bien se l'avouer, Remus n'était pas insensibles aux charmes de la jeune femme. Elle était ravissante et avait de l'esprit. Mais elle était si jeune… Il le regrettait vraiment, car s'il n'avait pas été si vieux et si dangereux, il aurait sans doute aimé ses avances et y aurait sans doute répondu.

En soupirant, il s'installa sur la table basse et la fixa un moment. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, lui offrant un très joli spectacle. Quelques mèches bleues barraient son visage en forme de cœur aux traits si réguliers. Délicatement, il les replaça convenablement derrière son oreille. Son visage bougea un peu avant de se stabiliser avec un petit soupir qui fit sourire Remus. Son regard se posa alors sur ses lèvres fines et si bien dessinée. Il eut soudain envie de les goûter.

Il se redressa, choqué par cette pensée. Ce n'était encore qu'une gamine, la petite cousine de Sirius ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie… de l'embrasser…

Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir. Si, il en avait envie… Quel genre d'homme était-il donc ?! Mais après tout…

Il était chez lui, seul avec elle… Elle dormait… Un simple baiser ne la réveillerait pas… Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha alors et délicatement pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était tendre et doux, il avait fermé les yeux et savourait cet instant. Mais tout d'un coup, il lui en fallut plus et il se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un baiser fougueux, presque hargneux. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même, il voulait ce baiser au moins autant qu'elle car il la sentait répondre avec fièvre… Mais aussi intense qu'était ce baiser, cela ne lui suffit bientôt plus, c'est alors qu'il planta ses dents dans la chair si tendre de ses lèvres. Il la mordit violemment et bientôt le goût métallique de son sang pénétra dans sa bouche. Il s'écarta alors violemment d'elle. Elle était en sang. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Une longue trainée rouge coulait sur son visage, mais elle continuait à lui sourire. Parfaitement réveillée, elle le fixait sans rien dire… Remus aurait dû être horrifié par cette vision, mais il aimait ça… Il aimait le goût de son sang si rouge, si chaud… Ce liquide fluide qui cheminait de sa bouche déchiquetée le long de son menton pour venir se perdre dans sur sa gorge palpitante telle une merveilleuse rivière rougeoyante et délicieuse. Inconsciemment, il lécha ses dents et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que ses canines de loup étaient sorties, plus aiguisées que jamais. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses mains qui avaient été remplacée par des pattes puissantes, munies de griffes acérées. Il poussa un grognement, réalisant alors qu'il n'était plus humain. Et devant lui se tenait toujours la jeune femme qui souriait, le visage toujours en sang. Elle prit sa patte dans sa main et l'attira à elle. Il plongea alors sa gueule près de son visage si doux et continua ce qu'il avait si bien commencer, la dévorer littéralement par ses baisers… Il sentait son sang perler sur son pelage, se mêlant à sa fourrure. Grâce à ses sens développés, il percevait mille fois mieux l'odeur du sang qui se mêlait à celle de la jeune femme ainsi que cette odeur de peur qui s'émanait d'elle. Cette fabuleuse odeur de la peur qui suintait d'elle tandis qu'il lapait avec plaisir la trainée rougeoyante de son sang tiède. Rien n'était plus délicieux que cette peur qui se mêlait à toutes les autres saveurs de son corps…

- « Aaah ! »

Le cri qu'il poussa le réveilla immédiatement. Remus se redressa sur son lit, seul et en sueur. Sa respiration était saccadée et difficile. Paniqué, il leva ses mains à la hauteur de son rivage, elles étaient normales.

- « Merlin… » souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Sans plus attendre, il quitta son lit pour se rendre dans le salon. Il était vide… Aucune trace de sang, aucune trace d'attaque mais surtout… aucune trace de Nymphadora. Soulagé, Remus se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Un stupide, ridicule, mais néanmoins très effrayant cauchemar… Qui venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Le petit béguin qu'il commençait à ressentir pour elle, la mettait en danger. Il devait absolument la protéger de tout ça. Il était dangereux ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ! Mais sa décision était prise… Pour son bien, il allait devoir à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle…

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	4. Pensées sucrées

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Thème : Bonbon**

**Pensées sucrées**

Gaie, pétillante, surprenante, exubérante, affriolante, douce et rose… Aucun doute possible, Nymphadora Tonks était bel et bien la plus belle sucrerie qu'il lui ait été donné de connaitre. S'il avait encore été élève à Poudlard et qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le chariot de marchandise du Poudlard Express, il ne faisait aucun doute à Remus qu'il l'aurait acheté et que c'est avec le plus grand des délices qu'il l'aurait glissée entre ses lèvres. Il l'aurait léchée, suçotée, savourée, embrassée. Il se serait régalé de son goût de sucre qu'il lui imaginait volontiers. Il aurait fermé les yeux pour la sentir exploser dans sa bouche, aussi épicée qu'un gnome au poivre. Il aurait été ravi de la sentir fondre contre sa langue comme une patacitrouille. Il aurait savouré le bien être qu'elle lui aurait procuré tout comme une bouchée de chocogrenouille. Il se serait damné pour la sentir, plume en sucre contre ses lèvres, douce comme un baiser.

Mais il n'était plus étudiant et elle se tenait fière et droite devant lui. Belle à croquer…

- « Alors ?! » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit… » soupira-t-il « Tu ne m'attires absolument pas… »

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	5. Yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Thème : Le bleu le plus pur**

_yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux_

Cette vieille rengaine de son enfance était revenue à Tonks sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi...

_yeux verts, yeux de vipère_

Elle se souvenait que petite, elle illustrait la contine d'un simple froncement de nez...

_yeux gris, yeux de souris_

Mais son père lui avait un jour, interdit de continuer : ils vivaient comme des moldus, elle devait se montrer plus prudente...

_yeux marrons, yeux de cochon_

Maintenant, elle n'était plus une gamine, et elle ne vivait presque qu'exclusivement entouré de sorciers...

Alors, quand Remus lui demanda un jour, l'air de rien, d'où lui était venue l'idée de changer la couleur de ses yeux en ce bleu si éclatant et si pur, la jeune femme ne contenta de se glisser contre lui, de poser un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et de lui souffler à l'oreille...

_yeux bleux, yeux d'amoureux..._

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	6. Premier baiser

**Thème : ****Baiser**

**Le premier baiser**

Elle avait pris sa décision : ce serait ce soir. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle en avait envie…

Cachés à la fois par la pénombre de la nuit et par le mur décrépi de cette ruelle donnant sur l'Allée des Embrumes, Remus et elle étaient en faction. Une mission pour l'Ordre les réunissait une nouvelle fois. Pour l'instant, tout était calme et Tonks observait attentivement son coéquipier. Il ne disait rien, concentré sur la porte cochère dont ils avaient la surveillance. Tonks admirait le contrôle de soi dont il faisait toujours preuve, mais de plus en plus souvent, il lui prenait l'envie de mettre son flegme à l'épreuve.

Elle passa donc à l'attaque. Se plantant devant lui, elle agrippa le col de sa robe et l'attira à elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion, savourant ce moment, jusqu'à ce qui la repousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » demanda-t-il, en colère.

Tonks se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant. Elle était ravie : c'était leur tout premier baiser et il y avait répondu… La perspective de parvenir à le séduire ne semblait plus tout à fait insurmontable maintenant…

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	7. Juste un regard

Un mois avec Remus et Nymphadora

**Thème : Regarde moi**

**Juste un regard**

Je sais…

Je sais tout ce que je te dis et je sais tout le mal que ça te fait.

Je sais toutes les manœuvres que j'invente pour t'éviter tout comme j'ai conscience de toutes les manigances que tu élabores pour déjouer mes plans.

Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et qui est si dangereusement identique à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je réalise que, plus les jours passe et plus je t'aime. Tout comme je sais que…

Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop loup-garou pour pouvoir rendre une femme telle que toi heureuse. Et même si ça nous fait mal à tous les deux, je ne faiblirais pas. Je le fais pour toi, parce que tu mérites mieux qu'une créature comme moi et pourtant…

Je ne supporte pas l'air indifférent que tu affiches depuis que tu es arrivée. Je suis malheureux de voir que tu n'as pas essayer de me frôler en passant près de moi. Je suis en colère de réaliser qu'aujourd'hui tu ne sembles pas avoir l'intention de me voler un baiser, je suis jaloux de tous ses autres à qui tu accordes tes sourires…

Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, Nymphadora, mais je t'en prie regarde moi !

Je sais parfaitement que toi non plus tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que peux raconter le professeur Dumbledore. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quand tu as ce regard là, c'est que tu luttes contre toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêcher de tourner la tête vers moi. Nymphadora, je t'en supplie regarde moi !

Je sais que hier je me suis montré blessant. Je sais que chaque nouveau refus de ma part est une souffrance pour toi. Ne crois pas que sors indemne de chacune de nos rencontres. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je suis angoissé à l'idée que tu puisses, à chaque fois que nous sommes seul, me déclarer ton amour mais que je le suis encore plus à l'idée que tu ne le fasses pas. Je deviens fou, mais je ne céderais pas. Mais je t'en prie Nymphadora, regarde-moi !

Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué mon regard sur toi ! Mes yeux embrassent chaque parcelle de ta peau ! Si je ne t'aimais pas tant, je céderais à la tentation, mais tu vaux mieux que ça… mieux que moi… S'il te plait, ne me prive pas de la seule chose que je puisse te prendre sans te faire du mal… Je ne demande qu'un regard de toi…

Lentement, tu tournes ta jolie tête vers moi. Tes boucles roses encadrent ton visage en forme de cœur. Tes prunelles sombres se plongent dans les miennes… Tu y lis tout ce que je voudrais tant te cacher… Alors comme à chaque fois, c'est moi qui détourne la tête le premier…

oOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	8. Nos apparences

**Thème : ****Jardin secret**

**Nos apparences**

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout simplement renoncer ? » demanda Remus d'un air exaspéré.

Tonks se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, plus décidée que jamais.

- « Parce que les arguments que tu me donnes ne tiennent pas la route ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Elle le vit soupirer et passer sa main sur sa nuque, visiblement assez mal à l'aise.

- « Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut ! » lui lança-t-il

- « C'est faux ! » lui répondit-elle « Et même si c'était vrai, peu importe parce que tu es celui que je veux… »

- « Tonks… » soupira-t-il.

- « Tant que tu ne me donneras pas une réelle raison de baisser les bras, je n'abandonnerais pas Remus, et tu le sais très bien ! »

- « Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu ignores ce que… »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais persister ! » le prévint la jeune femme d'un air décidé.

- « Ne sois pas têtue ! Tu dois arrêter de me harceler ! » s'emporta Remus.

Il commençait à perdre patience, Tonks s'en réjouissait, son plan semblait marcher. Si tout ce passait comme elle l'avait prévu, Remus finirait par lui dévoiler son terrible secret.

- « Pas si tu ne me donnes pas des raisons valables ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec insolence.

- « Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de me faire confiance quand je te dis que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut ?! »

- « Je ne ferais pas confiance à quelqu'un qui me cache des choses ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « C'est personnel ! » lui lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

- « Alors attends-toi à me voir fouiner de plus en plus ! Et je finirais bien par découvrir ce que tu tiens tant à cacher ! »lui rétorqua-t-elle en décroisant enfin les bras.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de voir l'éclair d'angoisse qui traversa le visage de Remus avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte quand elle l'entendit.

- « Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je suis une grande fille, Remus, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! » lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui. « Il y aura bien un jour où je tomberais sur toi au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins et là, je saurais enfin… »

- « NON ! » s'exclama Remus qui semblait maintenant paniqué.

- « Tu n'as qu'à me le dire toi-même dans ce cas ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Je suis un loup-garou ! » lui annonça-t-il alors d'un air mi énervé, mi inquiet.

Tonks avait beau s'être entrainée à rester impassible, elle ne peu s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Mais son visage resta neutre.

- « Je le savais » souffla-t-elle après un moment, en voyant sa surprise devant son absence de réaction.

- « Tu…QUOI ?! » s'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

- « J'ai surpris une conversation entre Sirius et Dumbledore… Ca fait dix jours que je le sais, Remus » lui annonça-t-elle. « J'ai été très surprise au début, mais on s'y fait plutôt rapidement quand on te connais… »

- « Et tu n'as rien dit ?! » s'indigna-t-il « Tu as fait comme si tout était normal ? »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais agit différemment ? »

- « Je suis un monstre ! » s'écria alors Remus.

Tonks le regarda un moment et soupira.

- « Je vais te faire un aveu… » souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et le temps d'un battement de cils, elle avait repris son apparence originelle. Elle le vit alors clairement Remus avoir un sursaut de surprise, presque de crainte en la voyant.

- « Si j'utilise aussi souvent mon don de métamorphomagie, si je me plais à avoir les cheveux roses ou le nez en trompette, c'est pour cacher qu'en vrai, je me déteste ! Je ressemble beaucoup trop à ma tante Bellatrix… »

Sa voix tremblait un peu, elle n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, pas même à sa mère. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et reprit son apparence aussi extravagante qu'à son habitude.

- « Tu vois Remus » souffla-t-elle « On n'est pas si différent toi et moi ! Ils nous arrivent de ressembler à des monstres et d'en avoir honte, de nous dégoutter nous même, mais je ne pense pas que nous en soyons réellement… »

Elle le fixa un moment, il avait l'air plutôt surpris par cet aveu, mais resta muet. Tonks s'approcha alors de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur sa joue.

- « Il me faudra plus que ta lycanthropie pour me faire cesser de t'aimer Remus et je suis sérieuse… » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce aussi vite que possible.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. A la fois parce qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas de son audace, et également parce qu'elle s'était livrée à lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait… Elle espérait qu'il en tiendrait compte.


	9. La famille

**Thème 04 : **Toi et moi

**La famille**

- « C'est une excuse bidon, Remus ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourra en penser ! »

- « Pas moi ! Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui… »

Mais un baiser soudain de Tonks le coupa net. Puis, elle posa son front contre le sien.

- « Laisse Sirius en dehors de tout ça… Ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous ne doit concerner que toi et moi… » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Remus grogna et parvint enfin à se dégager de son étreinte. Il était mécontent, elle devenait trop dangereuse pour ses bonnes résolutions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	10. Un si grand vide

**06. Entre le rêve et la réalité**

**Un si grand vide**

Assise sur les marches de pierre de cette salle si étrange, Tonks ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux l'arche qui trônait sur son promontoire.

Ce n'était qu'une vieille, stupide, inutile arche qui semblait si fragile, qu'un rien pouvait briser… Alors elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Sirius était en pleine forme, c'était un sorcier brillant. Azkaban n'avait pas réussit à le détruire, alors comment ce vilain drap miteux avait pu y arriver ?! Pour la jeune femme c'était totalement impossible.

Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, encerclées dans ses bras et le menton posé sur ses genoux, elle la fixait avec insistance. Ses yeux étaient devenus secs à force de ne plus cligner des yeux, de crainte de rater un infime changement.

Rien ne se passait pourtant. Dans la salle résonnaient des échos de bruit de pas, de chuchotements. On devait sans doute s'occuper des blessés. Tonks, elle attendait sans relâche.

A chaque fois que le drap ondulait, elle croyait le voir apparaître, tout sourire, comme quand il était heureux, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il les avait tous bien eu, qu'il leur avait fait une sacrée frousse. Et elle voulait tellement y croire que lorsqu'un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres la tirait de sa rêverie et que l'image de son cousin s'approchant d'elle en se moquant de son air atterré disparaissait, laissant un vide immense naître au creux de son estomac. Pour tenter de soulager sa peine, elle ne cessait alors de l'imaginer sortir de derrière ce voile déchiré.

Tonks voyait Sirius monter les marches qui la séparaient d'elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle n'était plus au Ministère, elle ne se trouvait pas en face de cette maudite arche.

Autour d'elle tout était blanc, froid, aseptisé. Elle était assise sur un lit immaculé, toutes sortes de machines se trouvaient autour d'elle, distribuant leur potion par la perfusion qu'elle avait au bras. Tout lui revint alors en tête. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on l'avait trainée à Ste Mangouste. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et c'est alors que son regard se posa sur la personne qui venait de la ramener à la réalité.

Remus la regardait, aussi accablé que pouvait l'être un homme qui vient de perdre son meilleur ami.

- « Ca va aller ? » souffla-t-il

- « Je ne sais pas… » souffla Tonks.

Elle se tut un moment et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Il va revenir pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle dans un dernier espoir désespérer.

Elle avait tellement envie d'y croire ! Remus soupira et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules..

- « Non… Non il ne reviendra pas. »

Tonks sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- « Mais… » commença-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas possible. Sirius ne pouvait pas être mort… Il était celui qui devait les enterrer tous… La jeune femme sentit alors des bras se refermer sur elle et bientôt Remus la tint bien calée contre lui. Délicatement, il posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Ca va être dur, mais on va y arriver » chuchota-t-il « On va continuer à vivre, même sans lui… »

Tonks trouva tout juste la force d'hocher la tête et se blottit tant qu'elle pu contre lui. Par qu'il n'y avait que dans ses bras que le vide immense qu'elle ressentait semblait moins grand.


	11. Retard

**Thème : ****Course folle**

**Retard**

Nymphadora Tonks courrait comme si elle avait une horde de Mangemorts aux trousses. Les moldus regardaient avec le plus grand étonnement, cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule…

Tout était de la faute de son maudit réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Quand elle s'était réveillée, après une mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé en partie à pleurer, elle s'était levée d'un bond. Elle avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et elle avait quitté son appartement en faisant claquer sa porte.

Elle avait courut sans relâche depuis chez elle jusqu'à un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir transplaner. Puis, elle avait reprit sa course une fois arrivé devant la gare de King Cross. Un rapide coup d'œil jeté à la grande horloge lui avait appris qu'elle ne disposait plus de beaucoup de temps.

Elle décida d'ignorer la douleur qui venait de naître dans sa poitrine, chacune de ses respirations lui brûlait les poumons, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas ralentir. Depuis la mort de Sirius, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de raison de se réjouir. Alors elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte manquer cette sortie qui serait sans doute sa seule distraction avant longtemps… Et puis, _il_ serait sans doute là.

Elle continua donc à courir sur le quai, dans l'espoir de les retrouver quand elle reconnut la silhouette de Fol Œil. Elle poursuivit dans cette voie.

C'est donc essoufflée, et éreintée que la jeune femme vint terminer sa course près du célèbre auror.

- « Tonks ! Par Merlin, on pensait que tu viendrais plus ! » la gronda-t-il « Tu as vu l'heure ?! »

- « Je… sais…. » souffla Tonks, en appuyant fortement sur son point de côté et en se pliant un peu plus pour mieux respirer.

- « Tu es folle de te mettre dans un état pareil ! » souffla alors une voix à côté d'elle.

Le cœur de Tonks s'emballa encore plus. A chaque fois, sa voix le mettait dans des états incroyables.

- « Je ne voulais … pas manquer… l'arrivée… des jeunes » lui répondit-elle en se redressant.

Elle grimaça, son point de côté la faisait encore souffrir.

- « Tu vas nous faire un malaise ! » s'inquiéta alors Remus en lui prenant le bras à hauteur du coude. « Tu es totalement folle ! »

- « Si je me sens mal, tu me feras du bouche à bouche ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain avec malice.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, pendant que Fol Œil et les autres membres de l'Ordre s'occupait de s'approcher de Harry et de ses amis qui venaient de quitter le Poudlard Express, Tonks se mis sur la pointe de pieds et posa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Remus s'écarta alors vivement en rougissant tandis que la jeune femme retrouvait le sourire. Et c'est bien plus en forme qu'elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe venu accueillir Harry…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	12. Je voudrais

**Thème :**** Si seulement tu étais à moi**

**Je voudrais**

Si seulement tu étais à moi, je ferais tout pour que tu n'ais plus sur le visage cet air si grave et si triste.

Je voudrais être celle qui efface tes souffrances, je voudrais être celle à qui tu te confies, je voudrais être celle que tu as envie de retrouver le soir, quand tu rentres chez toi.

Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme une gamine, je voudrais que tu vois la femme que je suis devenue, je voudrais que tu vois en moi autre chose qu'un membre de l'Ordre et rien de plus.

Je voudrais que tu m'enlaces, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses. Que tu laisses courir tes lèvres sur ma peau, que tu colles ta bouche à la mienne, que nous devenions plus proches que ce que nous n'avons jamais été.

Je voudrais ne plus avoir à rougir d'avoir de telles pensées pour toi.

Si tu étais à moi, je ne laisserais plus jamais te juger à cause de ta condition. Je serais exactement comme tu le désires, j'en ai le pouvoir, tu le sais très bien… Je serais capable de tout pour te rendre heureux.

Malheureusement, cela ne dépend absolument pas de moi…

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	13. Ca façon à elle de l'aider

**Note : **Ca y est, Remus et Tonks sont officiellement ensemble !! Aucun des thèmes ne m'a inspiré ce moment précis de leur couple alors je ne l'ai pas écrit dans le cadre de ce recueil. Néanmoins si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à lire mon OS « Ca ne te fait rien » qui en parle !!

Bonne lecture.

**Thème : ****Médicament**

**Sa façon à elle de l'aider**

- « Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ce soir… » soupira Remus en lâchant d'un air las la poignée de sa porte.

- « Je sais » lui répondit la jeune femme sans aucune trace de remords « mais j'avais besoin de te voir »

Remus la regarda un moment, mais ne pu se résigner à la laisser sur le pas de sa porte. Il s'effaça donc pour la laisser entrer et referma soigneusement derrière elle. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se retourna. La jeune femme se tenait au milieu de son modeste studio. C'était étrange de la voir, si pétillante, dans ce lieu misérable, mais elle ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce décor pittoresque et regardait tout autour d'elle en souriant. Elle était magnifique, Remus ne pouvait le nier. Ses boucles roses parfaitement dessinés et son visage en forme de cœur avaient retrouvés tout leur éclat. Remus se plaisait à penser qu'il y était un peu pour quelque chose. Maintenant, il ne cachait plus les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et avait accepté qu'elle partage sa misérable existence de loup solitaire.

Mais le plaisir que Remus avait à la voir se dissipa immédiatement en voyant derrière son épaule, par la petite fenêtre le soleil descendre de plus en plus bas vers l'horizon.

- « Tu ne peux pas rester ! » lui annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal » lui répondit la jeune femme avec sérieux en se tournant vers lui

- « Nymphadora… » soupira-t-il « Je ne veux pas que tu me vois pendant une de mes transformations ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Surtout que tout va se passer comme avant… Ne fais pas l'idiote et pars s'il te plait »

- « Et si tu n'étais pas dangereux ? Tu me laisserais rester ? » demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Je _suis _dangereux » lui lança-t-il avec fermeté.

- « Pas si tu bois ceci ! » déclara-t-elle en tirant de sa poche une petite fiole qu'elle lui tendit.

Remus eut un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant la potion et prit délicatement la fiole dans sa main.

- « Comment est-ce que tu as pu te procurer de la potion Tue-Loup ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule, sans quitter la potion du regard.

- « Perquisition au domicile de Rogue… Il faut bien que le fait que je sois auror serve de temps en temps ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- « Tonks… » soupira Remus

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est du vol ! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- « Il préparait cette potion pour toi ! Je n'ai fait que te la restituer ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

- « Il n'est pas trop tard pour que la potion agisse, pas vrai ? » murmura la jeune femme, légèrement inquiète en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Remus frissonna et lui fit non de la tête.

- « Alors profites-en » lui murmura-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Sans cette potion, ses transformations étaient bien trop douloureuses, il fallait être fou pour refuser. Il hocha donc la tête et glissa la fiole dans sa poche.

- « Et maintenant je peux rester ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Remus la regarda un moment. Elle était trop sérieuse à son goût. Délicatement, il prit son visage en forme de cœur entre ses mains et caressa doucement ses joues de ses pouces.

- « Je ne veux pas être vu en monstre… » lui murmura-t-il

- « Mais Sirius ! Tu le laissais bien… »

- « Sirius était mon meilleur ami, pas la femme que j'aime »

Il la vit rougir et ses yeux se mettre à pétiller encore plus, cela le rendit heureux, très heureux.

- « S'il te plait… » poursuivit-il « Je ne veux pas que tu ais cette image de moi »

Elle le regarda un moment d'un air grave avant de cligner des yeux.

- « D'accord » murmura-t-elle « Mais je veux savoir où tu seras »

- « La Cabane Hurlante »

- « Je pourrais venir demain ? Tu auras besoin de soins et je veux être là ! »

- « Nympha… »

- « Je veux être là ! » insista-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- « Très bien… Mais promets-moi que tu m'attendras dehors, que tu n'entreras pas, sous aucun prétexte… »

- « On ne sait jamais si… »

- « Nymphadora ! »

- « Bon d'accord ! » soupira-t-elle, résignée « Je t'attendrais dehors ! »

Ils se fixèrent encore un moment avant de se sourire.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il

- « De rien, c'était normal que j'essaye de te trouver cette potion ! »

- « Pas que pour ça ! Merci d'être toi… »

La jeune femme glissa alors ses bras autour de son cou, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, ils se séparèrent à regret et après un dernier regard, il la vit le quitter. Remus plongea dans sa poche et serra doucement la fiole dans sa main, le cœur gonflé d'amour et de reconnaissance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	14. Ces matins là

**Thème : Retour à la maison**

**Ces matins là**

C'étaient toujours les premières lueurs de l'aube qui mettaient fin à sa transformation. Petit à petit, comme on s'éveille d'une mauvaise nuit parsemée de cauchemars, Lunard disparaissait, lançant sa place à Remus.

Il avait froid, il avait mal, il se sentait seul…

Ils étaient loin ces retours à la réalité teintés de rires, de plaisanteries, et d'insouciance. Ils étaient loin ses 17 ans, elle était loin l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ses amis n'étaient plus, lui restait, seul et triste.

Machinalement, Remus se levait du sol froid et poussiéreux sur lequel il avait fini sa nuit. Nu comme au premier jour, il prenait alors le temps de fixer longuement ses mains. Il les observait attentivement, sous toutes leurs coutures. C'était une sorte de rituel, une manière de vérifier qu'il n'avait plus rien d'une bête. Puis, il se dirigeait vers la cache où il prenait toujours soin de placer ses affaires. Il se rhabillait et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se décidait à quitter la Cabane Hurlante où il avait repris l'habitude de venir s'enfermer les nuits de Pleine Lune.

Tous ces matins chagrins, Remus prenait son temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne transplanait pas, préférant marcher et sentir l'air frais glisser sur son corps, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de purification, comme si l'air ambiant dissolvait les vestiges de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Les mains dans les poches, Remus rentrait chez lui, la tête baissée et les yeux fixant le sol.

Mais pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant et Remus avait du mal à réaliser à quel point tout avait été chamboulé dans sa vie. Arrivé devant chez lui, il releva la tête et observa sa maison : la lumière du salon était allumée. Il eu un petit soupir amusé : elle ne dormait pas.

Ce qui avait changé dans la vie de Remus, c'est que désormais, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui ces matins là, il n'était plus seul, il l'avait elle.

Il savait qu'elle attendait son retour avec inquiétude. Il avait refusé qu'elle vienne jusqu'à la Cabane, alors elle restait assise sur le canapé, la nuit entière, en se rongeant les sangs pour lui. C'était son réconfort. L'idée que quelqu'un l'attendait lui donnait envie de rentrer. Pour la première fois depuis 17 ans, quelqu'un se souciait de lui, quelqu'un ne vivait ces quelques heures que dans l'attente de son retour. Il était sa seule préoccupation ces matins là… Et c'était quelque chose de très agréable pour le lycanthrope solitaire qu'il avait été jusqu'alors.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine d'être silencieux. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tonks apparut dans l'entrée. Elle portait une de ses vieilles chemises et des grosses chaussettes en laine. Anxieuse, elle l'observa attentivement de haut en bas avant de reprendre un peu de couleur. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Remus la serra tendrement. Il sentit qu'elle relevait la tête et répondant à son appel muet, il l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle nicha son visage contre son cou et resta immobile. Remus savait que dans quelques minutes, elle le forcerait à se rendre dans la salle de bain, elle insisterait pour le soigner puis pour qu'il aille dormir, elle se glisserait entre les draps, tout contre lui et prendrait elle aussi un peu de repos.

Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, savourant cette intimité muette… les mots étaient inutiles ces matins là…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	15. Top 10

**Thème : #10**

**Top 10**

- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

- « Oh Remus ! Je t'en prie… » supplia Tonks en essayant de lui lancer son regard le plus larmoyant.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle fixait son amoureux qui gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la regardait d'un air amusé.

- « Ca ne marchera pas… » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Tonks lui jeta alors un regard noir et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- « Tu as des choses à cacher ? » lui demanda-t-elle « des choses pas nettes dont tu aurais honte ? »

Remus éclata de rire et décroisa les bras. Il se redressa et avec une lenteur exaspérante tapota son oreiller avant de le caler derrière son dos. Tonks le fixait sans rien dire, bien décidée à le faire parler.

- « Alors ?! » insista-t-elle

- « N'ai-je pas été clair quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler ? » demanda-t-il à son tour d'un air toujours amusé.

- « Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? »

- « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et poussa un soupir avant de lui répondre.

- « J'ai tout de même le droit d'avoir envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur les femmes que tu as eu dans ta vie, non ? Je sais qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant moi ! »

- « Effectivement »

- « Et ? »

- « Je ne tiens pas à en parler ! »

- « Remus, tu es énervant ! » tonna-t-elle.

Et pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un petit rire amusé. Tonks se mit donc à quatre pattes sur le matelas et avança vers lui rapidement.

- « S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas savoir grand-chose ! Juste des noms… » supplia-t-elle

- « Juste des noms ?! Tonks, je te connais, tu ne te contenteras pas de ça ! Si je commence, tu m'auras jusqu'à l'os ! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire machiavélique et se glissa tout contre lui.

- « Donc si je continue à te harceler… tu me le diras ! »

Remus soupira. Il la fixa un moment d'un air grave avant de lui donner une réponse.

- « Tu aimerais toi, que je te harcèles sur ta vie amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il

- « Je te dirais tout si tu me promets que tu le feras aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors en se redressant, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle allait arriver à ses fins. « Ca marche ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Je prends ça pour un oui ! » lança-t-elle alors en souriant.

Remus la regarda d'un air amusé avant de soupirer et de lui faire signe de commencer. Tonks lui offrit un éblouissant sourire et s'installant à nouveau en tailleur, elle se mit à réfléchir en replaçant convenablement son débardeur sur son ventre plat.

- « Par où commencer… » souffla-t-elle. « C'est qu'il y en a eu tellement… Je plaisante, Remus ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors en voyant l'air soudain grave de son amoureux. « Alors le premier homme dont j'ai été amoureuse s'appelait Ted Tonks ! »

- « Ton père ?! »

Tonks hocha la tête en souriant tandis que Remus la regardait d'un air amusé, un de ses sourcils levé…

- « Attends ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il fait les crêpes comme personne, il connaît par cœur l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge et il m'a apprit à faire du vélo ! »

- « Oui c'est vrai… Vu comme ça… » plaisanta Remus en souriant.

- « Mais, il était déjà marié et Maman a passé pas mal de temps à m'expliquer qu'on n'avait pas le droit de se marier avec son père alors… »

- « Premier chagrin d'amour ? » plaisanta Remus

- « Exactement ! Jusqu'à ce que j'entre en maternelle. Là, il y a eu Alexander Williamson et j'avais quatre ans. Il me donnait la moitié de son goûter à chaque récréation et moi je le laissais s'asseoir à côté de moi en atelier de pâte à modeler… Il a déménagé en cours d'année et c'est Nancy-La-Chouineuse qui a pris sa place à côté de moi ! J'en ai pleuré ! Ne te moque pas ! » gronda-t-elle en laissant à la tête de Remus qui riait doucement son propre oreiller.

- « Excuse moi… » souffla-t-il après avoir retourner l'oreiller à son envoyeur.

- « Ensuite, il y a eu… James Potter » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- « Pardon ?! » s'étrangla Remus en se relevant.

Cette fois, ce fut à Tonks de rire franchement devant l'air effaré de son amoureux.

- « J'avais cinq ans et c'était Maman qui était chargée de vous perfectionner en duel. Il venait souvent à la maison avec Sirius et moi je le trouvais trop beau ! Mais il s'est marié avec Lily, alors… »

D'un geste de la main, elle balaya l'air devant elle en soupirant, tandis que Remus se ré-installait contre son oreiller.

- « James… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » souffla-t-il

- « J'ai une côté d'enfer auprès des Maraudeurs ! » plaisanta Tonks en souriant

- « Continues ! » lui lança Remus

- « Ah, tu vois que tu y prends goût, finalement ! » lui lança la jeune femme d'un air amusé. « Donc, ensuite, il y a eu Steeve. »

- « Qui était Steeve ? » demanda Remus

- « Un dresseur de tigre ! Il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année et moi j'avais six ans ! Papa m'avait emmené au cirque et je suis tombée sous le charme… Il parvenait à faire sauter des tigres dans des anneaux, comme si c'étaient des chats ! Ce jour là, j'ai voulu devenir dresseuse de tigres, mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir avec le cirque alors… »

- « Une vocation étouffée dans l'œuf ? » plaisanta Remus

- « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je suis sure que j'aurais été très douée ! » assura Tonks

- « En tout cas, tu était un vrai cœur d'artichaut… »

- « Oui, mais ce n'est maintenant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses : Théo O'connor, c'était un voisin de ma tante Beth et l'été de mes dix ans on s'est fait un bisou… »

- « Sur la bouche ? » demanda Remus qui semblait vraiment pris au jeu.

Tonks lui fit oui de la tête avant de se mettre à sourire.

- « Ca n'a duré que cet été là… Ensuite, ça a été Kyle Trevors, de Pouffousouffle, en quatrième année pour mon premier vrai baiser, on est sortit ensemble cinq semaines avant qu'il ne me plaque pour cette garce de Nina Howler ! »

- « Ce qui nous fait pour le moment six grandes histoires d'amour à ton actif » récapitula Remus

- « Exact… Ensuite, il y a eu Charlie qui a été le premier vrai homme de ma vie, en toute fin de sixième année »

- « Charlie ? »

- « Weasley ! » répondit Tonks d'un air amusé « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

- « Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?! » lui demanda Remus qui semblait vraiment très surpris

- « Ben, je ne sais pas ! Il aurait pu t'en parler… » murmura Tonks qui s'amusait grandement de son étonnement.

- « Ca alors… Charlie Weasley… »

- « Ouaip ! On est sortit ensemble presque dix mois. Mais bon, on s'est lassé et on a préféré rompre. Ca ne m'a pas fait plaisir, mais c'était le mieux… »

- « Charlie Weasley… » répéta Remus d'un air absent.

- « Remets toi ! » lui lança Tonks « Il y a ensuite eu Deimos Graniger, au début de mes études d'auror, mais il a préféré sa carrière, je n'en étais pas vraiment amoureuse, mais j'aurais bien aimé que ça dure un peu plus, puis Colin Smith pendant deux ans, ma dernière année de formation et ma première année de poste… Mais je ne l'aimais plus comme au début alors j'ai préféré rompre… »

- « Ca fait tout de même pas mal de monde… Neuf en tout… » souffla Remus

- « Oui… » murmura Tonks.

La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de lui et se blottit tout contre son torse.

- « Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin… Le numéro dix qui sera aussi le dernier, j'en suis sure… Numéro dix, Remus Lupin, celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle ! »

Tonks releva alors la tête vers lui et captura ses lèvres. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle sentait qu'il la serrait contre elle. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et bientôt, il fut allongé sur elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Tonks plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse et le força à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait demandé…

- « A ton tour… » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Et bien, j'ai un petit problème vois-tu… Parce que toutes les femmes qui ont pu croisé ma route on été balayées par la seule et l'unique femme qui ait jamais vraiment compté pour moi, je les ai toute oublier sauf une… Tu la connais peut être ? Nymphadora Tonks… »

- « Tricheur ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Il se mit à rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	16. Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

**Thème : Musique**

**Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !**

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

La musique était forte, trés forte, trop forte peut être.

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

Mais Tonks ne songeait pas un seul instant à aller baisser le volume. Peu importe que les voisins viennent se plaindre le lendemain, elle était auror, elle pourrait éviter une amande autant que cela serve

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

Elle avait besoin, désespérément besoin de cette musique violente qui lui arrachait les tympans et dont elle ressentait le rythme dans chacune des parcelles de son corps. Assise par terre, collée au mur, les jambes repliée sur sa poitrine, Tonks cachait son visage dans ses genoux et chantait

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

Elle chantait fort, elle chantait faux, mais elle s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le plus de bruit possible. C'était une nécessité absolue, sinon elle ne le supporterait pas

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

Elle s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir cru, d'avoir minimisé les choses, de ne pas avoir réalisé tout ce qu'une transformation impliquait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir rit de ses mises en garde et de l'avoir fait taire d'un baiser. Elle chantait maintenant parce qu'il était là, dans la pièce d'à côté, n'avait plus de potion Tue-Loup depuis la fuite de Rogue et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu aller passer la nuit ailleurs que dans l'appartement qu'ils occupaient ensemble depuis peu.

Pom ! Pom ! Pom ! Pom !

Elle chantait pour ne pas pleurer parce que dans la pièce d'à côté, Remus souffrait et hurlait à la Lune, la glaçant d'effroi et la terrorisant presque. Et que même si elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	17. Toi, tu n'as pas le droit !

**Thème : ****Obstacle**

**Toi, tu n'as pas le droit !**

- « Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est pour ton bien… »

- « Tais-toi Maman ! » s'exclama Nymphadora.

La jeune femme serra les poings et fixa Andromeda avec colère. Elle n'en revenait pas. De toutes les personnes a qui elle comptait annoncer la nouvelle, sa mère était bien la dernière qu'elle aurait imaginé avoir cette réaction.

- « Dora… » commença Andromeda mais sa fille la coupa.

- « Je t'en prie ne parles plus ! » tonna-t-elle « Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je ne te l'aurais jamais annoncé ! Pourquoi ne te contente-tu pas d'être heureuse pour moi ?! Pourquoi ne te contente-tu pas de te réjouir de cette nouvelle ?! »

Andromeda soupira et Nymphadora ne décollerait pas.

- « Chérie, tu sais bien que je trouve Remus charmant, vraiment… Mais tout ceci est trop soudain, c'est la guerre… Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la légère »

- « Je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère ! » gronda Nymphadora « Je l'aime et j'ai envie de devenir sa femme ! »

- « Mais tu es si jeune…Et il est… »

Andromeda eut soudain l'air gêné.

- « Il est si quoi ? Il est si quoi Maman ? » demanda alors la jeune femme avec colère. « C'est parce que c'est un loup-garou c'est ça ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter ! » avoua alors sa mère.

- « C'est pas vrai ! » soupira Nymphadora avec rage.

- « Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, c'est normal que je me soucie de sa condition ! »

La jeune femme serra alors plus fortement les poings et la fixa avec colère.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » gronda-t-elle. « Pas toi ! »

- « Dora chérie… »

- « S'il y avait une seule personne que je pensais capable de me comprendre, c'est toi ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « J'étais si contente de t'annoncer que j'allais me marier ! Tu as tout gâché ! »

Andromeda la fixa d'un air grave.

- « Toi aussi tu es tombée amoureuse d'un autre que tout le monde autour de toi ne trouvait pas convenable ! Tu l'as épousé tout de même et tu as été reniée pour ça ! Ne sois pas un obstacle à mon bonheur Maman, sinon tu pourrais le regretter ! »

Nymphadora vit sa mère blêmir. Toujours très en colère, elle lui tourna le dos et sans dire un mot, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle quitta la maison de ses parents, mais fut incapable de partir. Le cœur serré, elle marcha un peu dans le jardin avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la balançoire que son père avait monté quand elle était petite.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Ted ne vienne la rejoindre.

- « Tu n'y as pas été de main morte » souffla-t-il en s'installant près d'elle.

Butée, Nymphadora se contenta de fixer un point loin devant elle et ne décrispa pas la mâchoire.

- « Ta mère et moi sommes inquiets pour toi, parce que c'est la guerre, que tu es auror et engagée, parce que tu es notre fille… »

La jeune femme resta muette.

- « Ta mère n'a rien contre Remus, moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est quelqu'un de très bien… Mais tu peux comprendre qu'il est plus facile d'accepter de côtoyer un loup-garou que l'on connaît peu que de savoir que son enfant va faire sa vie avec lui… D'autant plus que nous ignorions que vous vous fréquentiez… »

Nymphadora soupira.

- « Je l'aime » murmura-t-elle.

- « J'espère bien que tu l'aimes ! Sinon pourquoi se marier ? » plaisanta Ted.

La jeune femme se tourna alors chez son père.

- « Ta mère est réticente, laisse lui un peu de temps et elle acceptera tes choix. Vous êtes aussi têtue et obstinée l'une que l'autre, mais ça s'arrangera… »

Ted se pencha alors pour poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui esquissa un faible sourire.

- « Invite donc ton fiancé à dîner ici, je suis sûr que ça aidera beaucoup les choses… »

Nymphadora hocha la tête, et posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de son père, comme quand elle était enfant, quand tout était bien plus simple… Consolée par le premier homme de sa vie, elle se sentait bien plus d'attaque à affronter tous les obstacles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	18. Lien

**Thème : ****Liens**

**Lien**

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Remus se disait qu'il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus romantique…

Une demande en mariage méritait un peu plus d'égards qu'une simple demande, un soir, dans une ruelle mal éclairée avec la peur au ventre de se faire découvrir par les mangemorts qu'ils suivaient depuis des heures.

Mais elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse…

Remus avait conscience que les choses allaient vite, très vite, trop vite peut être. Mais la peur de la perdre lui faisait vivre dans l'urgence. Lui non plus, ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir clamé devant le monde entier à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

Maintenant, il se tenait près d'elle, devant le mage marieur. Il n'y avait presque personne. Ses parents à elle, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley et Fol Œil… Elle avait pourtant tenue à faire les choses bien. Dans sa longue robe blanche, elle était magnifique. Naturelle, elle n'avait pas usé de son don, son sourire radieux la rendait rayonnante et cela suffisait au bonheur de Remus.

Lorsqu'il glissa enfin à son doigt l'alliance qui allait faire d'elle sa femme, Remus sentit son cœur se mettre à battre bien plus vite. Se fut pire quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il était des liens que rien ne pouvait briser. Celui qui l'unissait maintenant à Nymphadora faisait maintenant partie de ceux là. Et rien au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	19. Le bruit des vagues

**Thème :**** Le bruit des vagues**

**Le bruit des vagues **

- « A quoi tu penses ? » murmura Tonks en penchant lentement sa tête en arrière de sorte à la glisser contre l'épaule de Remus.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux en cette chaude nuit d'été. Elle était assise entre ses jambes, sur leur grand lit, il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Tous les deux savouraient les derniers moments de leur nuit de noce… Remus soupira doucement et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Tu te demandes encore si on n'a pas été trop vite ? » demanda la jeune femme, soudain légèrement inquiète.

- « Non… Bien sur que non.» lui répondit-il doucement en caressant ses mèches roses.

- « Mais… ? » insista la jeune femme.

- « Mais regarde la vie que je vais t'offrir ! » lui répondit-il d'un air las en désignant d'un geste de la main son maigre appartement « Je n'ai rien Dora ! Absolument rien à t'offrir ! »

- « Tu m'aimes ! C'est déjà beaucoup ! » lui répondit-elle en se tordant le cou pour mieux le voir.

Il la regarda d'un air triste.

- « J'aimerais t'offrir tellement plus ! Tu mérites tellement plus ! Je ne peux même pas t'offrir une Lune de Miel ! Toi qui voulais tant t'endormir sur une plage, bercée par le bruit des vagues… »

- « Je voulais bien plus être ta femme » lui répondit alors Tonks en se tournant pour se retrouver à genoux devant lui « Alors maintenant, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à toi. Ca me suffit largement ! » lui murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Il se mit alors à sourire et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait perdre aucune seconde avec lui. Leur vie était un combat, tous les jours des gens mourraient, elle avait trop peur de le perdre pour avoir le luxe de se poser des questions. Elle savourait donc tous ses moments avec lui. Et puis après tout, le bruit des vagues existerait toujours quand la guerre serait finie !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	20. Scandale

**Thème :**** Scandale**

**Scandale **

- « Tonks ! »

Nymphadora sursauta en entendant le nouveau Commandant des Aurors aboyer son nom. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Tous les aurors qui se trouvaient en pause à ce moment là se tournèrent vers le Commandant qui semblait visiblement furieux.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » souffla Kingsley à son oreille.

- « J'aimerais bien le savoir » lui murmura la jeune femme en en posant sa tasse de café sur une petite table qui se trouvait tout près d'elle.

- « Tonks ! Viens par ici ! » continua à hurler le Commandant

La jeune femme obéit sans plus attendre et s'approcha de lui.

- « Il y a un problème Chef ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Plutôt, oui ! » gronda le Commandant en brandissant un parchemin devant elle.

La jeune femme s'en saisit et à peine en eut-elle lu l'entête qu'elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

- « Tu t'es mariée ?! » hurla le Commandant.

Immédiatement, Tonks se retourna vers Kingsley qui la fixait d'un air grave. Dans le reste de la pièce, les murmures allaient déjà bon train. Peu de gens savaient que la jeune femme s'était mariée quelques jours plus tôt, Remus et elle avaient estimés qu'il valait mieux être discret… c'était raté. D'ici quelques heures tous le Ministère serait au courant de l'affaire.

- « Chef, je… » commença la jeune femme.

- « Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! »

Tonks ne chercha pas à protester et sans oser jeter un dernier regard à ses collègues qui ne devaient pourtant pas se gêner pour la dévisager, elle suivit le Commandant dans son bureau. Ce dernier pris place dans son imposant fauteuil tandis qu'elle s'installait en face de lui.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il en étalant devant elle tous les certificats qu'elle lui avait envoyés pour lui signifier son changement d'état civil.

Tonks le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Mais elle avait repris ses esprits et sa répartie lui était revenue aussi surement qu'elle n'avait pas aimé l'étalage en public de sa vie privée.

- « Et bien, cela signifie que j'ai rencontré un homme, que j'en suis tombée amoureuse, que cela a été réciproque et que je suis devenue sa femme, rien de plus… » lui répondit-elle.

- « Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Tonks ! » gronda le Commandant avec colère.

- « Je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça pose problème ! Je me suis mariée, la belle affaire ! Tu as les papiers, tu n'as qu'à modifier mon dossier et on n'en parle plus, Chef ! »

- « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! » lui lança-t-il alors.

- « Si je ne comprenais pas quoi ? » lui répondit la jeune femme.

- « Tu es la femme d'un Nuisible ! » lui cracha alors le Commandant avec colère.

- « D'un QUOI ?! » hurla Tonks avec fureur.

Elle se leva d'un bond violent, renversant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et fixait son chef d'un air assassin. Elle était totalement hors d'elle.

- « JE TE DEFENDS D'APPELER REMUS AINSI ! » s'époumona-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelle maintenant et tu le sais très bien ! » soupira le Commandant des Aurors.

- « Comment oses-tu ! Il s'agit de l'homme que j'aime ! » s'indigna Tonks dont la voix tremblait de rage.

Le Commandant la regarda d'un air désolé et d'un coup de baguette redressa la chaise. Il la regarda un moment et soupira.

- « Je crois que tu ne réalises pas combien cette folie va te coûter » murmura-t-il.

- « Ce. N'est. Pas. Une. Folie ! » gronda la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- « Bien sur que si ! » lui répondit le Commandant « Tu sais ce que la loi m'oblige à faire ? Je suis obligé de te dénoncer ! Tu vas être fichée au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques comme épouse de lycanthrope ! Et avec les nouvelles directives du Ministère ta vie va devenir un enfer ! »

Tonks le regardait d'un air grave. Elle était furieuse, sa respiration était inégale, le sang battait dans ses tempes, elle se sentait prête à exploser à tout moment.

- « Je ne peux plus te confier certaines missions, tu ne dois plus rien savoir des infos top secrètes du Ministère, tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher des officiels, tu va devoir justifier que tu ne quittes pas Londres, tous les mois ! Tu risques de perdre ton poste Tonks ! » continua le Commandant d'un air las.

Tonks, stupéfaite et abasourdie, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, plus pour elle-même que pour obtenir une véritable raison.

- « Je suis désolé Tonks, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix… »

La jeune femme le fixa un moment, les poings serrés bien fort pour contenir sa rage devant cette injustice plus que flagrante. Parce qu'elle s'était mariée à un loup-garou elle n'était plus capable de faire correctement son métier ?

- « Cela fait partie des nouvelles directives du Ministère… »

S'en fut trop pour Tonks qui ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater un rire nerveux. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait rien entendu de plus stupide. Mais ses rires devinrent bientôt une sorte de sanglots qu'elle se força à réprimer aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait se montrer forte.

- « Tu vas devoir subir un entretien avec Dolorès Ombrage, c'est elle qui se charge pour le moment de ce genre de recensement. Ensuite, il faudra que tu ailles signaler ton nouveau statut au service administratif… »continua le Commandant des Aurors. « Ensuite, tu reviendras ici et je t'affecterais à tes nouvelles tâches… »

- « Mais ma mission avec Kingsley ? J'ai travaillé dessus pendant des mois ! » s'indigna la jeune femme.

- « On te l'a retirée. Tu te chargeras du secrétariat… » souffla le Commandant.

- « Le secrétariat… » répéta Tonks, incrédule.

C'était un cauchemar, elle allait forcément se réveiller dans peu de temps, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- « Je suis navré, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ! » souffla le Commandant.

Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, mais Tonks n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. A lui, comme à tous les autres. Elle se leva et sans un mot, elle quitta le bureau de son Chef. Elle s'appuya quelques minutes contre le mur, ferma les yeux et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Elle devait plus que jamais être forte. Elle ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de craquer. Jusqu'au bout, elle resterait fière et assumerait son choix.

Elle traversa le Service des Aurors en faisant semblant de ne pas prêter attention aux chuchotis qu'elle entendait sur son passage. Certains étaient surpris, d'autre choqués, mais tous se passionnait pour la nouvelle. La tête haute, le visage affichant une aisance et une détermination qu'elle était pourtant loin de ressentir, Tonks marcha dans les couloirs du Ministère jusqu'au bureau de Dolorès Ombrage.

Cette dernière la reçut avec mépris, presque avec dégout. La jeune femme dû subir, en essayant de ne pas s'emporter, un interrogatoire humiliant sur sa vie privée et sur ses mœurs. Elle dû signer beaucoup de papiers, remplir beaucoup de formulaires. Pour finir, Ombrage lui donna une brochure qui expliquait combien il était dangereux de côtoyer des créatures des Ténèbres, les nerfs à fleur de peau, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Tonks du prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas le lui lancer à la figure.

Lorsqu'on l'autorisa enfin à prendre congé, la jeune femme se sentait tellement vide, tellement déprimée, tellement à bout qu'elle se demanda comment elle aurait la force de rentrer encore chez elle ce soir là. Tandis qu'elle regagnait la brigade des aurors, elle continuait à sentir sur elle les regards de ceux qui croisaient sa route. Mais elle n'avait même pas la force de les affronter. Pourquoi les gens se montraient-ils aussi méchants ? Elle n'était pas loin de fondre en larmes.

La jeune femme se dépêcha donc de rejoindre son bureau. Là, au moins, elle pourrait se laisser aller. Et elle pourrait évacuer un peu sa tension avant de retrouver Remus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi mal.

Mais, quand elle ouvrit la porte de son box, elle fut surprise de le voir, assis derrière son bureau. Immédiatement, elle referma la porte et lui jeta un sort pour que personne n'entre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » souffla-t-elle d'un air affolé « Tu sais ce que tu risques si quelqu'un te vois ici ? »

- « Kingsley m'a envoyé son patronus… » se contenta de répondre Remus.

Il avait l'air tellement triste et tellement désolé que le cœur de la jeune femme se serra encore plus. Il allait encore croire que tout était de sa faute…

- « Rentre à la maison » lui lança-t-elle « Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on te voit ici ! »

- « Dans ce cas rentre avec moi ! » lui rétorqua-t-il.

- « J'ai du travail… »

- « Tu ne vas pas bien ! Je refuse de te laisser seule maintenant ! » lui lança-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en espérant que cela le déciderait à la laisser mais il lança un regard plein de tendresse et de tristesse que cela lui serra encore un peu plus le cœur.

- « Tu te trompes ! Je vais très bien… » tenta-t-elle de lui mentir.

- « Dora… » souffla-t-il simplement.

La jeune femme sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle soit capable de les retenir. Comprenant qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de lui tenir tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et se glissa entre ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle éclata alors en sanglots. S'agrippant à la robe de son mari, elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser échapper sa douleur et sa colère devant cette injustice. Elle sentit qu'il posait des baisers sur son front, sur ses tempes dans ses cheveux. Il caressait tendrement son dos pour l'apaiser. Il y parvint après de longues minutes. La jeune femme se calma mais resta toujours blottie tout contre lui.

- « Pardon… » souffla-t-il après un moment « Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça… »

Tonks s'éloigna alors brutalement de lui.

- « Non Remus ! Je te le défends ! Tu m'entends ? Je te défends de t'excuser pour ce qu'ils me font subir ! C'est à eux de s'excuser ! A EUX ! »

Il la regarda d'un air triste et soupira.

- « Je t'en supplie, ne t'excuse pas ! » poursuivit-elle à voix basse « Sois en colère plutôt ! Autant en colère que je le suis ! »

- « Je suis en colère ! » lui assura-t-il d'une voix un peu moins posée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- « Alors ça me suffit ! » souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Là, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec passion. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Tonks était soulagée. Et maintenant, le Ministère pouvait bien lui faire toutes les misères du monde, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en l'épousant, elle en avait la preuve et rien ne la ferait ni douter, ni changer d'avis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	21. Une si grande nouvelle

**Thème : ****J'ai quelque chose à te dire**

**Une si grande nouvelle**

Tonks ne dormait pas. Elle était immobile, allongée sur son matelas depuis très exactement une heure et huit minutes. A part quand elle était endormie, et encore…, la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas avoir été inactive aussi longtemps au cours de sa vie. Nerveusement, elle tendit le bras pour attraper le drap qui avait glissé. Elle du tirer plutôt violemment pour le faire venir jusqu'à elle et insister de nombreuses fois avant d'y arriver car Remus s'était couché dessus. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à récupérer un coin de drap, elle l'entendit grogner et le vit se retourner vers elle.

- « C'est bientôt fini ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Elle venait de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit, mais il conservait son calme et son sang froid, lui parlant avec douceur, même à deux heure du matin. Elle l'adorait…

- « Pardon » murmura-t-elle d'un air penaud. « Je vais essayer de ne plus t'embêter… »

- « Et si tu essayais plutôt de dormir ? » proposa-t-il.

Tonks haussa les épaules et Remus se mit à soupirer doucement. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa hanche et l'attira à elle très doucement. La jeune femme vint se blottir tout contre son torse. Elle cala son visage contre sa peau et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » murmura alors Remus à son oreille.

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Elle se contenta pourtant de faire non de la tête.

- « Dora… » insista-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme soupira et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis tracassée ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

- « Le fait que tu ne dormes pas, que tu ne bouges pas dans ton sommeil, et la tête que tu fais en ce moment même… Dois-je poursuivre ? » demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

La jeune femme grogna et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Elle fut imitée par Remus qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire… » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je t'écoute » lui répondit-il alors en se redressant à son tour.

C'est alors qu'elle se douta de quelque chose. Il ne la regardait pas avec inquiétude. Pourtant n'importe quel homme aurait peur et entendant sa compagne lui dire cette phrase, à plus forte raison au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par son attitude tout d'un coup hostile.

- « Je me demande si… Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle venait de comprendre, elle n'était pas auror pour rien ! Il passait son temps à l'observer ses derniers temps, à lui demander comment elle se sentait. Il paraissait soucieux et plus réfléchi que d'habitude. Il se plaignait aussi beaucoup plus de leur situation… la guerre, les contraintes concernant sa lycanthropie, les vexations qu'on leur faisait subir à ce sujet, l'appartement qui était trop étroit… Il savait déjà !

- « Tu es au courant ! » lui lança-t-elle, sure d'elle.

- « Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles, je… »

- « N'essaye pas de me mentir Remus Lupin ! » tonna Tonks en lui lançant un regard noir.

Remus baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, confirmant les soupçons de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit perdue tout d'un coup.

- « Comment… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Oh… Ce n'est pas vraiment facile à expliquer… Disons que tu as… changé… » murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

- « Comment- ça changé ? » s'étonna Tonks.

- « Ce n'est presque rien ! Et je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si je n'avais pas été… enfin bref… » souffla-t-il « Ton odeur a changé… »

- « Mon… » souffla la jeune femme d'un air dégouté.

Elle fronça le nez en essayant de détecter une odeur suspecte.

- « Non ! » souffla-t-il en souriant à moitié « C'est quelque chose d'infime… Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer avec des mots… Mais ton odeur n'est plus pareil, elle est plus douce, plus sucrée… »

Il posa alors ses mains sur ses bras et la força à desserrer son étreinte. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et planta son regard dans le sien.

- « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle

- « Pleins de toutes petites choses qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille… Et puis, je suis très observateur et j'ai fais un petit calcul… »

Il serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « C'est arrivé petit à petit mais disons que ça fait deux jours que j'en suis convaincu. »

Tonks soupira, déçue.

- « Et dire que je stressais à l'idée de te l'annoncer… et toi, tu le sais déjà ! » souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme était un peu triste. Ca aurait du être à elle de s'en apercevoir la première et à elle de lui faire la surprise ! Pas le contraire ! C'était toujours comme ça que les choses se passaient pour les autres, alors pourquoi pas pour elle ?!

- « J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit une surprise ! » répéta-t-elle tristement.

Remus soupira. Tous les deux restèrent un petit moment silencieux, l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant avec insistance. Tonks essayait désespérément de lire dans le regard de son mari ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle. Etait-il content ? Etait-il aussi heureux qu'elle ? Envisageait-il comme elle le faisait, combien ils seraient bien, quelle belle famille ils formeraient ? Mais ses grands yeux semblaient tristes et inquiets. Remus avait l'air perdu et il semblait en proie à de grandes interrogations. La jeune femme se demanda alors s'ils parlaient bien tous les deux de la même chose… Elle préféra donc formuler clairement les choses.

- « Je suis enceinte Remus » lança-t-elle.

Elle vit alors son mari fermer les yeux et hocher la tête d'un air grave. Il devait être sous le choc.

- « Par Merlin ! » chuchota-t-il simplement.

Tonks su alors qu'un si grand changement lui faisait peur. C'était bien normal, elle aussi avait peur parfois. Mais ils seraient ensemble, alors rien ne pourraient être insurmontable…

Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller se glisser dans ses bras et tandis que Remus fermait encore plus fort ses paupières, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit très distraitement à son baiser. La jeune femme se détacha de lui.

- « Tu vas être Papa, Remus ! » chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue « Tu vas voir, ça va être merveilleux ! On y arrivera, tu verras… »

Et une nouvelle fois, elle l'embrassa. Il sembla un peu plus empressé, mais elle le sentait totalement perdu. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, une fois le premier choc passé, elle était certaine qu'il se réjouirait autant que lui de cette merveilleuse nouvelle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	22. Jour de noces

**Thème :**** Fleur**

**Jour de noces**

Fuyant pour un moment la foule des invités, Tonks se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt. Là, à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle s'installa sur une souche. C'était une belle fête, vraiment très réussie. Fleur était encore plus belle que d'habitude, dans sa robe blanche, portant ce diadème merveilleux, arborant un sourire éblouissant.

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, tout en jouant distraitement avec son alliance. Toutes ses fleurs, tous ses gens bien habillés et souriant, les jeunes mariés qui souriaient d'un air comblé dès qu'on venait les féliciter… C'était tellement beau. Quelle petite fille n'avait pas rêver d'un si beau mariage ? Un de ceux où l'on porte une robe de princesse et où l'on croit plus que jamais que l'on vivra longtemps, heureux et entouré de beaucoup d'enfant. Tonks soupira à nouveau, les yeux rivés sur son alliance. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules, elle sursauta mais reconnut Remus qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

- « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui.

- « Toi aussi tu méritais un mariage comme celui là » soupira Remus

- « Celui que j'ai eu me rend très heureuse » lui répondit-elle en se levant et en se tournant vers lui.

Il la fixa d'un air à la fois grave et sceptique. Elle se glissa entre ses bras et se blottit contre son torse.

- « Je suis heureuse d'être ta femme ! » insista-t-elle « Je te jure que je n'envie pas Fleur… Juste… sa fête… » répondit-elle avec une petite mine désolée

Remus la regarda en souriant et l'enlaça tendrement.

- « Quand tout sera fini, on pourra organiser une belle et grande cérémonie… » lui demanda-t-elle « Je porterais une grande robe blanche et je lancerais un bouquet de fleurs ? On engagera un orchestre ? »

Remus se mit alors à rire doucement et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras ! » lui promit-il simplement.

Alors Tonks se sentit mieux et estima qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente raison de plus pour que la guerre se finisse au plus vite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	23. La lettre d'excuse

**Theme : ****Nouvelle, lettre**

**La lettre d'excuse**

Remus se tenait immobile devant la porte de l'appartement depuis une demi-heure déjà. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, il avait le regard dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs.

Et dire qu'il avait fallut que ce soit Harry, un gamin qu'il avait vu porter des couches-culottes, qui lui fasse prendre conscience de la bêtise de sa réaction. Il avait fallut qu'un môme lui dise ses quatre vérités pour qu'il comprenne enfin où était sa place.

Il avait honte.

Il était horrible, monstrueux, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il lui avait promis de la chérir, mais il avait préféré fuir. Il se trouvait donc fort mal à l'aise de revenir maintenant. Mais il savait maintenant, qu'il lui fallait être près d'elle. Il allait être père, cela le terrifiait, et il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait offrir qu'une triste vie à cet enfant à naitre… mais au moins, il serait là. Et c'était décidé, il ne partirait plus.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il poussa d'un air penaud la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dora. Immédiatement, une délicieuse odeur de tourte à la viande parvint à ses narines. Surpris, il entra et referma la porte en silence. Depuis la cuisine, il entendait la jeune femme chanter doucement. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait imaginé la retrouver en pleurs, totalement effondré par le chagrin qu'avait causé son abandon…

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon, totalement abasourdi et c'est alors qu'il vit, posée en évidence sur le buffet la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite pour justifier son départ. Il s'en approcha et la prit dans ses mains. Elle n'était pas décachetée, Dora ne l'avait pas lu, Remus ne comprenait pas.

Il recula d'un pas et heurta un fauteuil. Il poussa un grondement sourd.

- « Remus ?! » s'exclama alors Dora d'une voix excitée.

Le loup-garou entendit alors une série de pas précipités et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à sa femme pour le rejoindre dans le salon. Elle portait un grand tablier et ses cheveux longs et rouge vif lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle se figea, aussi loin de lui que la pièce le lui permettait et le fixa un moment d'un air grave avant de sourire et de déclarer.

- « Tu arrives juste à temps, le repas sera bientôt prêt ! » annonça-t-elle presque joyeusement « J'ai fait une tourte à la viande! Elle sera sans doute moins bonne que celui de Molly, mais je pense qu'elle se défend bien ! »

Remus la regarda d'un air sidéré. Il s'était attendu à un torrent de larmes, à des reproches bien justifiés, à la retrouver dans un état déplorable. Il était totalement décontenancé de la voir aussi normale que possible.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe et se sentit d'un seul coup immensément mal. Il releva la tête vers elle.

- « Dora… » murmura-t-il « Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne réalisais pas que… »

- « Tais toi ! » lui lança alors la jeune femme d'un ton très sec. « Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse, mais Remus poursuivit.

- « Je t'expliquais tout là dedans… Tu ne l'as pas lu ? »

- « Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas savoir ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même temps.

Remus fronça les sourcils d'un air surpris, il n'y comprenait décidemment rien.

- « Je n'ai pas voulu savoir » poursuivit Tonks « Quelle autre stupidité tu avais pu inventer pour te justifier cette fois là ! »

Sa voix se mit alors à trembler et Remus vit clairement des larmes se former dans les coins de ses yeux. Son estomac se contracta et il sentit terriblement mal. Il s'y était attendu, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il en serait tant affecté.

- « Mince ! » souffla-t-elle en séchant ses yeux du bout des doigts « J'avais pourtant juré que je ne pleurerais pas ! »

Elle planta alors son regard dans le sien.

- « Dora… » murmura-t-il misérablement.

- « Non ! Ne me fais pas ses yeux là ! Tout ça est de TA faute ! Tu avais juré que tu ne me ferais plus de mal ! Je suis sure que tu as tout un tas de raison pour expliquer le fait que tu te sois conduit comme un lâche, mais moi je ne veux pas les savoir ! » lui lança-t-elle méchamment « J'en ai assez Remus, tu comprends ça ?! J'en ai assez ! »

Remus la regarda alors d'un air triste sans dire le moindre mot. Elle avait entièrement raison, il la comprenait et il en était vraiment désolé. Il allait tenter de s'excuser mais elle reprit la parole immédiatement.

- « Tu sais ce que j'ai du faire ces derniers jours ? Est-ce que tu en as seulement la moindre idée ? » lui demanda-t-elle « J'ai passé mon temps à convaincre notre entourage que tu n'avais pas fui ! Que tu ne nous avais pas abandonné le bébé et moi ! Ma mère ne voulait pas me croire mais moi je lui assurais que tu reviendrais ! Alors que je n'en savais rien ! »

De grosses larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues et Remus les regarda tracer leur chemin impuissant face à ce chagrin qu'il avait pourtant provoqué. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

- « J'ai passé mon temps à répéter que tu avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, que je ne m'inquiétais pas, que tout était normal ! J'ai passé mes journées à ravaler mes larmes, à me montrer plus forte que je ne le suis, à faire de bons petits plats comme si tu allais revenir ! A vivre normalement alors que je ne savais même pas où tu étais ! »

Un arrière goût amer envahi la bouche de Remus.

- « Je ne te comprends pas Remus » continua la jeune femme avec colère « Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire, que les gens ne te font pas confiance, qu'ils te considèrent comme un moins que rien, que tu es un monstre à leurs yeux… Moi je t'ai toujours fait confiance ! Toujours ! Et au moment où tu aurais pu crier au monde entier que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aimait assez pour avoir un enfant de toi et en être comblée, toi… tu fais exactement ce qu'ils imaginaient que tu ferais ! Tu fuis, comme un lâche ! Sans même oser me le dire en face ! En me lançant juste que je serais finalement mieux si je retournais chez mon père ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Remus ! »

Le reproche le toucha en plein cœur et totalement abattu, le lycanthrope se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé… » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche « Tellement désolé, si tu savais… Je ne voulais pas je… Je croyais que je faisais au mieux… »

- « Et quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant enfin de lui.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui, sur la petite table basse du salon.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Doucement, il approcha sa main de son visage noyé de larme. Remus s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle ait un mouvement de recul et ne le laisse pas la toucher. Au lieu de ça, elle resta immobile et ferma les yeux.

- « Si tu décides de rester, c'est pour toujours ! » murmura-t-elle « Si tu pars encore une fois, je ne le supporterais pas … »

- « Je ne prendrais pas une nouvelle fois le risque de vous perdre » lui assura-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Tonks ouvrit les yeux et le fixa un moment. Il agita doucement l'enveloppe encore cacheté qui contenait toutes ses explications concernant le fait qu'il ne serait jamais un bon père, qu'il ne les rendrait jamais heureux, leur enfant et elle, qu'elle serait bien mieux sans lui. Elle ne lui accorda même pas le moindre regard.

- « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas la lire ? »

- « Brûle la ! » lui souffla-t-elle simplement. « Et promets moi que tu ne penseras plus jamais une seule des stupidités que tu as pu écrire dedans ! »

Remus hocha alors la tête et tirant sa baguette de sa poche, y mis le feu. La lettre disparut dans en quelques secondes.

- « Pardonnes moi » souffla Remus désespérément « Pardonnes moi pour tout le mal que je te fais ! »

Elle soupira, esquissa un maigre sourire et se rapprochant encore plus de lui, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Remus ne la serre dans ses bras, savourant leur retrouvaille, et tant pis si de la cuisine, une odeur de brûlé sortait du four.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	24. Ecoute radiophonique

**Thème : ****KHz**

**Ecoute radiophonique**

Son ventre de plus en plus énorme commençait à la gêner dans ses déplacements… Elle se sentait tellement lourde qu'elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Elle laissa basculer sa tête en arrière et soupira. Elle avait mal aux reins, elle avait mal au dos… Il faudrait que Remus la masse quand il rentrerait.

Le fait de penser à son mari l'amena immédiatement à regarder l'heure. Elle se mit à sourire en observant l'horloge de leur petit salon, l'émission n'allait plus tarder. Elle tira difficilement sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître près d'elle le poste de radio. Elle le mit en marche et retrouva difficilement, après de nombreux essais la fréquence sur laquelle Potterveille serait diffusé ce soir là.

- « Albus… » murmura-t-elle en tapotant le poste de sa baguette.

Instantanément les grésillements laissèrent alors la place à la voix du jeune Lee Jordan. Tonks se mit à sourire. Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle aurait adoré participer à cela. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable et depuis qu'elle attendait un bébé, la jeune femme essayait de l'être de plus en plus… même si elle avait encore un peu de mal.

Elle replia un bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et y posa sa tête, tout prêt des baffles pour écouter l'émission.

- « …un endroit sûr et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux de nos collaborateurs réguliers se sont joint à moi ce soir » expliquait Lee « Bonsoir les amis ! »

- « Salut ! »

- « Bonsoir Rivière »

Le sourire de Dora s'agrandit encore plus en entendant la voix de son mari. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir manqué sa chronique. Mais déjà Lee reprenait la parole.

- « Cependant, avant d'écouter Royal et Romulus, nous allons consacrer quelques instants à vous parler des morts que Sorcellerie-Info et La Gazette du Sorcier n'ont pas jugées suffisamment importantes pour les mentionner. »

Immédiatement, Dora se leva du fauteuil en grimaçant car elle s'était fait un peu mal. Mais peu lui importait, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Entendre ce qui allait suivre était encore trop douloureux. Elle se dépêcha de regagner la cuisine, mais la voix de l'appareil grésillait toujours.

- «… des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell. »

L'estomac de Dora se contracta et elle réprima tant bien que mal un sanglot avant de renifler bruyamment et de se diriger vers la théière. Entendre parler de son père la faisait pleurer à chaque fois. Elle tenta alors de se focaliser sur tout à fait autre chose. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré ces derniers temps et elle ne s'en sentait plus la force. Son père lui manquait atrocement. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse mourir un jour. Il était son petit papa chéri et son décès brutal l'avait anéantie. Sa mère également et toutes les deux devaient faire preuve d'énormément de courage pour ne pas craquer.

Dora s'activa donc pour se préparer un thé, en sifflotant aussi fort que possible pour couvrir les explications de Lee concernant tous ces morts que l'ont déplorait. Malgré tout, elle restait attentive à ne pas manquer la suite de l'émission.

Elle ne revint dans le salon que lorsque la minute de silence se termina. Sa tasse dans la main, elle retourna s'installer dans son confortable fauteuil, les yeux rougis mais secs.

- « Merci. Maintenant, nous allons nous tourner vers Royal, un habitué de notre émission, qui va nous apporter les dernières informations sur les conséquences que le nouvel ordre de la sorcellerie a entraînées pour le monde des Moldus… » grésilla l'appareil de radio.

- « Merci, Rivière » souffla alors la voix grave, mesurée et rassurante de Kingsley.

Dora souffla sur son thé pour le faire refroidir. Tandis qu'elle remuait le liquide à l'aide de sa petite cuillère, elle récitait à mi-voix ce que son collègue et ami expliquait aux auditeurs. Il était passé la veille pour lui faire lire son texte et le faire répéter. Dora le connaissait presque par cœur. Elle espérait vraiment que le plus de gens possible aient réussit à capté l'émission. Ce qu'ils y expliquaient étaient capital et surtout pouvaient apporter tant d'espoir à des personnes qui pensaient que leurs jours étaient comptés. La guerre devait avoir lieu sur tous les fronts. Il n'y avait pas de petites victoires… Elle revint à elle quand Kingsley rendit l'antenne.

- « Maintenant je passe la parole à Romulus pour notre rubrique : « Les Copains de Potter » ». annonça Lee.

- « Merci, Rivière » répondit la voix de Remus.

Et comme elle l'aurait fait s'il avait s'agit d'une interview des Bizarr'Sisters, Dora se mit à glousser en entendant la voix de son mari. Elle était tellement excitée de savoir qu'il participait à cela…

- « Romulus, continuez-vous d'affirmer comme chaque fois que vous avez participé à notre émission que Harry Potter est toujours vivant ? »

- « Bien sur ! » s'exclama Dora en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

- « Je l'affirme » confirma Remus d'un ton ferme « Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que sa mort, si elle survenait, serait annoncée aussi largement que possible par les Mangemorts, car elle porterait un coup mortel au moral de ceux qui s'opposent au nouveau régime. »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et à hocher la tête. Elle aimait l'entendre parler ainsi, il avait l'âme d'un guide.

- « Le Survivant reste le symbole de tout ce que pour quoi nous combattons, le triomphe du bien, le pouvoir de l'innocence, le besoin de résister. »

Plus elle l'entendait parler, plus Dora souriait. A la fin de sa phrase elle envoya un baiser en direction du poste de radio. Si Remus avait été très d'elle, elle l'aurait couvert de baiser pour lui montrer combien elle était fière. Son amour pour lui et ses hormones en folie depuis qu'elle était enceinte la rendait encore plus démonstrative qu'auparavant…

- « Et quel message voudriez-vous transmettre à Harry si vous sûr qu'il vous écoute ? » demanda alors à travers le poste, la voix de Lee Jordan.

- « Je voudrais lui assurer que nous sommes de tout cœur avec lui. » répondit Remus

Il hésita ensuite un moment avant de reprendre.

-« Je lui conseillerais aussi de suivre son instinct, qui est excellent et qui lui indique presque toujours la bonne voie… »

Dora se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement son ventre énormément arrondi. Oui, l'instinct de Harry était excellent. Elle soupçonnait fortement que le jeune homme avait été pour beaucoup dans le retour de Remus auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, mais certaines réflexions de son mari concernant le Survivant de la trompait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus était de retour, elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-« … à présent nos dernières nouvelles sur les amis de Harry Potter qui… »

La chronique de Remus étant terminée, la jeune femme éteignit le poste et se nicha plus confortablement dans le fauteuil pour attendre le retour de son héros, de sa star rien qu'à elle. Et elle se mit à sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	25. La plus belle nuit de leur vie

**Thème : ****Bonne nuit**

**La plus belle nuit de leur vie.**

Enfin, Teddy était né.

C'était un enfant magnifique et Remus ne se laissait pas de le regarder.

Il l'observait dormir dans son petit berceau, et posa son index sur son petit poing serré.

- « J'ai vu Harry » lui murmura-t-il « Il est d'accord pour être ton parrain… »

Et Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Tu vas l'user à le regarder comme ça… » souffla alors Nymphadora en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait tendu la main. Elle l'avait saisit et il l'avait attiré contre lui.

- « C'est nous qui avons fait ça… » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- « Tu vois bien que notre liaison ne pouvait donner que de belles choses ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres que Remus embrassa la jeune femme avec beaucoup de tendresse. Et malgré la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, tous deux savaient qu'ils vivaient la plus belle nuit de leur vie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	26. Dors, je suis de retour

**Thème : **** Bercer**

**Dors, je suis de retour**

Des cris de nouveau né tirèrent Tonks de l'état de semi somnolence dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa dans le canapé où elle s'était installée et passa une de ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de mettre ses idées en place. Elle repoussa la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils qui pleurait toujours.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle ralluma la veilleuse qui s'était éteinte et se pencha au dessus du berceau de son petit ange. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Teddy était né et c'était la première nuit de Pleine Lune qu'il connaissait. Tonks ne savait pas si le petit avait déjà réalisé que ces nuits là étaient spéciales dans sa famille, mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer ne laissant à sa maman que de très brefs instants de répit. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, et posa un baiser sur son petit front. Puis, elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil à bascule qu'elle avait fait installer près de la fenêtre. Elle tira doucement les rideaux pour faire apparaitre par la fenêtre le disque plein et éblouissant de la Pleine Lune.

Tonks avait appris à détester cet astre qui lui arrachait son mari le temps d'une nuit et qui le lui rendait au petit matin, exténué et malheureux de son sort. Dans ses bras, Teddy pleurait encore. Comprenant le message, la jeune femme offrit son sein à son fils qui s'en empara goulûment. Tonks le regarda téter avec tendresse tout en caressant son petit crâne de nourrisson.

La jeune femme ne dormait jamais beaucoup les nuits comme celle là, et cette nuit là encore moins. C'était la toute première nuit qu'elle passait, seule avec le bébé. Remus avait un peu stressé à cette idée. Non pas qu'il la croyait incapable de s'occuper de lui... Mais avec la guerre trop présente autour d'eux et toutes ses nouvelles choses qui avaient changé leur vie ces derniers temps, il la savait bien plus fragile qu'avant... Bien sur, elle aurait pu se rendre chez sa mère pour être moins seule, mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle voulait être là quand Remus reviendrait. Lorsque Teddy eut terminé son repas, Tonks le pressa contre son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot avant de le caler à nouveau entre ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

- « Rendors toi mon ange... Papa sera bientôt de retour... » souffla-t-elle tandis que les paupières de son fils se faisaient de plus en plus lourde.

En effet à l'extérieur, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon. Tonks se mit alors à chanter à son fils des berceuses que sa mère lui même lui avait chantée quand elle était petite. Le bébé ne tarda pas à s'endormir et peu de temps après, bercée à son tour par les mouvements de balancier du fauteuil à bascule, Tonks sombra à son tour...

Elle ne se réveilla qu'en sentant qu'on lui prenait son bébé des mains. Instinctivement, elle le serra encore plus, ouvrant d'un seul coup ses yeux, prête à agir, à bondir sur celui qui voulait lui prendre son enfant.

- « Du calme... » souffla alors la voix rassurante de Remus « Ce n'est que moi... »

La jeune femme céda alors prise et il prit leur fils au creux de ses bras pour aller le déposer doucement dans son petit berceau blanc.

- « Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tonks frotta ses yeux et se leva. Comme à son habitude, elle l'observa attentivement de haut en bas pour repérer où était apparut de nouvelles cicatrices, de nouvelles blessures. Il avait l'air épuisé mais les quelques entailles de son visage et de ses bras semblaient superficielles.

- « Ca a été calme » lui annonça-t-il doucement. « Va te coucher, je te rejoins »

Tonks lui fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le laisser seul à son retour ce n'était pas ce jour là que cela allait changer.

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plait » souffla Remus en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu es exténuée, vas dormir… Tout va bien maintenant je suis là »

Mais Tonks persista à faire non de la tête. Il soupira alors et tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main, il la laissa le conduire dans leur salle de bain. Ils avaient pris l'habitude des lendemains de Pleine Lune passés ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Remus s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire, ôtant sa robe de sorcier tandis que Tonks sortaient tout ce qui était nécessaire à ses soins. Puis, refusant qu'il s'en charge lui-même, elle désinfectait chacune de ses plaies, nettoyait chacune de ses blessures.

Mais elle devait bien admettre que ce matin là, elle n'était pas aussi opérationnelle que les autres… Mais elle ne le lui montrerait pas. Elle devait se montrer forte ! Il devait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle en toute occasion.

- « Ca a été avec Teddy cette nuit ? » demanda Remus avant de grimacer car elle désinfectait une blessure particulièrement sensible.

- « Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme

- « Toi non plus… » souffla-t-il en passant son pouce sur son visage, juste sous ses yeux « Ces cernes ne te vont pas… »

Tonks fronça les sourcils et se concentra un peu. L'instant d'après son visage ressemblait à celui d'une personne qui avait passé une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil.

- « Ce genre de subterfuges ne fonctionne pas avec moi » murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle referma les fioles de potions.

Il se leva et la jeune femme sentit qu'il l'enlaçait. Doucement, elle se retourna vers lui et se blottit contre son torse. Remus était de retour, elle se sentait à nouveau complète. Il la serra doucement, autant que ses blessures le pouvait et posa un baiser sur son front. Tonks ferma les yeux.

- « Il faut que tu te reposes » souffla-t-il.

Sa voix était un murmure, doux et mélodieux à son oreille, Tonks se mit à sourire. Elle percevait les petits mouvements de gauche à droite qu'il faisait, l'entrainant avec lui, doucement, tout doucement. C'était agréable… La jeune femme poussa un soupir de bien être et se laissa aller totalement contre lui. Elle ne sentit pas qu'il la lâcha un moment pour pouvoir attraper le creux de ses genoux, elle ne réalisa pas qu'il la souleva dans les airs, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une plume. Elle se comprit pas qu'il l'emmenait dans leur chambre et qu'il l'allongeait sur leur lit, Tonks était plongée dans un demi sommeil. Elle sentit juste les lèvres de son mari se poser sur les siennes et sa voix si rassurante lui murmurer tendrement.

- « Dors mon ange… Je suis de retour… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	27. Fuite

**Thème : ****Débordement**

**Fuite**

Nymphadora était épuisée. Etre Maman était la chose la plus fatigante qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir un bébé, juste le manque de sommeil que cela engendrait : elle avait toujours tant aimé dormir !

Elle reboutonnait son chemisier dans le couloir qui la menait au salon. Elle venait enfin d'endormir Teddy après l'avoir nourrit. Si elle avait été un peu empotée les premiers jours, elle était maintenant très douée pour s'occuper de son fils et elle en éprouvait beaucoup de fierté.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle y retrouva Remus en pleine discussion avec Kingsley, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley. Ils préparaient tous la mise au point de la prochaine audition de Potterveille. Elle leur adressa un sourire à tous et alla prendre place sur le sol, calée entre les jambes de son mari. Se dernier se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Il dort ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- « Comme un ange » lui répondit-elle.

Remus lui adressa un sourire et se remit à écouter attentivement ce que proposais l'un des jumeaux.

- « Et au niveau du Ministère, quelqu'un à des informations ? » demanda Lee qui prenait des notes sur un grand morceau de parchemin avec une plume dont le bout était entièrement mâché.

- « Très peu » lança Kingsley « Et rien de bien intéressant… »

- « On trouvera toujours des informations officielles à démentir ! » rétorqua un des jumeaux.

- « C'est certain ! » répondit l'autre.

Tonks elle, sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls et sa tête se faire de plus en plus lourde. Elle se serrait endormie tout contre les genoux de Remus quand un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

- « Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

Les jumeaux prenaient bien soin de regarder l'un le plafond, l'autre le sol, et Lee pointait sa poitrine du doigt et murmura d'un air gêné.

- « Tu débordes Tonks ! » annonça-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux vers son chemisier qui portait la traces de deux belles auréoles humides.

- « Mince ! » grogna-t-elle en déboutonnant les premiers boutons « Ca arrive tout le temps ! »

- « Tonks ! » s'exclamèrent alors les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son chemisier désormais entièrement ouvert sur son soutien-gorge blanc.

- « Tu pourrais te déshabiller ailleurs qu'ici ? » demanda Kingsley en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux. « Tu gênes les jeunes ! »

- « Oh je vous en prie ! » lança la jeune maman en les fixant.

Mais en voyant les visages rouges et les airs mal à l'aise des trois adolescents, elle soupira et se releva en souriant.

- « C'est bon, je vais ailleurs ! » déclara-t-elle. « Mais je voulais vous dire les garçons, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées ! Ils ne sont pas aussi gros que cela en temps normal… Mes seins, je veux dire… C'est la grossesse qui fait ça ! »

- « Dora ! » lança alors Remus en la fixant d'un air faussement sévère.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as connu les deux, tu peux leur dire, toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Files ! » lança alors Remus d'un air mi-gêné, mi-agacé « Va voir si le bébé va bien ! »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et quitta la pièce en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle su alors qu'il lui faudra attendre que leurs invités soient repartis avant de revenir… Elle allait en profiter pour dormir un peu !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	28. Il suffit d'un sourire

**Thème : **** Bonne humeur**

**Il suffit d'un sourire**

Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres gagnait chaque jour du terrain et n'ayant aucune nouvelle d'Harry, la plupart des sorciers commençaient à désespérer. Remus ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la déprime, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il devenait morose.

Il était d'ailleurs de sombre humeur en rentrant chez lui ce soir là.

- « Oh ! Regarde Teddy, c'est Papa ! » s'exclama la voix de Dora au moment où il refermait la porte.

Et devant le sourire radieux du bébé aux cheveux bleus qu'elle tenait calé contre sa hanche, la mauvaise humeur de Remus disparut aussitôt. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa avant de caresser tendrement la petite tête duveteuse de son fils. Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	29. Les gens heureux et amoureux

**Thème : **** Invincible, sans égal**

**Les gens heureux et amoureux …**

Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était une folie, mais Tonks ne céderait pas. Et même le fait de la voir en pleurs dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle se préparait n'y changerait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

On allait se battre.

La guerre se gagnerait ou se perdrait à Poudlard et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle y serait.

Parce que c'était son rôle, parce que c'était son travail, parce que c'était ce en quoi elle croyait et surtout parce que c'était là que Remus était partit. Et elle ne voulait pas le laisser y aller seul.

Elle était sure d'elle et déterminée quand elle posa un baiser sur la joue humide de sa mère puis quand elle embrassa le front de son fils qu'elle lui avait confié.

Après tout, elle reviendrait vite.

C'était évident.

Parce qu'elle se sentait forte, qu'elle se battait pour une cause juste, et qu'elle était amoureuse donc invincible.

Les gens heureux et amoureux ne peuvent pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A demain !!**


	30. Dernier baiser

**Note :** faisant des siennes en ce moment, je ne reçois plus du tout les reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez donc pas de ne pas vous répondre... Dès que je les recevrais, je m'empresserais de de le faire.

Bonne lecture à vous pour ce dernier jour en compagnie de Remus et Nymphadora...

**Thème : ****Violence, pillage, extorsion**

**Dernier baiser**

Aveuglée par les larmes, Tonks ne voyait plus rien d'autre que son corps étendu sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle avait vu le sort le frapper, elle l'avait vu tourner la tête une dernière fois vers elle, elle avait vu son regard se voiler avant de s'éteindre.

Tonks avait alors hurlé. Hurlé de toutes ses forces parce que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait.

Oubliant alors tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les combattants, les sorts qui fusaient, les corps qui tombaient, les cris et les pleurs, elle se rua vers lui.

Les autres sorciers qui continuaient à évoluer dans ce déferlement de violence passaient très d'elle sans y faire attention, Tonks non plus ne les voyait pas.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tomber à genoux près du corps inanimé de Remus. Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

Tonks était auror, elle savait qu'on ne survivait pas à l'Impardonnable, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade. En tremblant, elle posa ses doigts sur le cou de son mari… Son cœur ne battait plus. Un violent sanglot vint la secouer.

- « Non Remus… Non… » murmura-t-elle désespérée. « Non… »

Et, indifférente à la bataille qui se jouait autour d'elle, elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres tièdes. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, elle voulait se réveiller de se cauchemar, elle voulait qu'il réponde à son baiser.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle sentit sur l'avada qui la percuta à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est fini. Je ne termine pas sur une note très joyeuse, mais je vais reporter toute la faute sur JKR !!

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie tout au long de ce mois et de m'avoir laissé de si gentille review. Merci beaucoup !!


End file.
